


My Ineffable Love For You

by minyoongurt



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Park Jaehyung | Jae, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armageddon, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Demon Kang Younghyun | Young K, Demon Young K, Getting Back Together, Good Omens AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kang Younghyun | Young K Centric, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jaehyung | Jae Centric, Reunions, good omens - Freeform, its a day6 fic but skz are featured, jaehyungparkian centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Younghyun was in ruins after the loss of his boyfriend. He gives everything up to see him again, but his plan doesn't go quite as he wanted it to. He gets himself into a much worse situation.----(aka demon bri and angel jae preventing armageddon after their deaths, inspired by Good Omens)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimwonpil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/gifts).

> i proofread but i may not have caught everything.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were supposed to do this as five, not four. They were supposed to be unstoppable, yet this is where his timeline came to an end. They spent years working for this, and it was beautiful, but everything had to come to an end eventually. Unfortunately, the universe had plans that didn’t allow him to stay with them. He deserved one last hoorah.

“I know it’s hard,” the leader began. “But we owe it to him and everyone out there. He deserves to be remembered for what he did, not for what he could have been.” He looked at the three others, taking note of their grim faces. “It’s us against the universe now. This happened for some fucked up reason, but we have to look past that. We need to make him proud. We need to prove it to everyone that there is such a thing as life after death. He is in this room and he is watching over us to make sure we take the right path.”

The bassist nodded, ignoring the burning feeling behind his eyes. He told himself that he wouldn’t cry tonight, that he had done enough crying as is. He looked down for a moment, collecting himself. He touched the round glasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. He had told the others that he wasn’t going to bring them with him, that they were too valuable and could get damaged, but he didn’t have the heart to leave them behind. Leave him behind. When he finally lifted his head he was met with their maknae’s worried expression. He just shook his head and ruffled the youngest’s dark hair.

Their last show as five, even if the fifth was there in spirit. They shared a few quick hugs, even their leader, who wasn’t one on skinship. It would have been a painful sight to anyone witnessing the band’s heavy-hearted hugs, their grim expressions and the keyboardist’s teary eyes. 

“Let’s get it.” The leader said, looking among the younger trio. “For our Hyung.”

  
  
  


They were halfway through the show, and Younghyun didn’t know how much longer he would be able to handle it. It was so hard to hear his boyfriend's voice even if it was just a recording, but see no one on the opposite end of the stage. They had set up Jae’s microphone and set out their late bandmate’s guitars to serve as a small memorial to him. To hear his voice and not see him putting his heart and soul into the song was heart-wrenching for Younghyun. 

They had planned an intermission. One to play a slideshow of their guitarist and so Younghyun could give a speech he had written. It took him almost a week to write it, since sitting down and writing about his deceased boyfriend could easily bring him to his knees.

He put his bass down, taking a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. He put a small smile on his lips and returned to his mic.

“Hi,” Younghyun said simply, glancing down at the paper in his hands. “I know it’s been a hard few weeks without him, but we’re getting through it.” He spoke as he unfolded the paper, chuckling quietly. He took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. He glanced back at the screen, smiling sadly at the slideshow of muted videos and beautiful pictures of Jae. He turned back to face the crowd. “Jaehyung Park,” He began. “He was and still is our bandmate, our Hyung, our stupid, tall, chicken-looking, talented guitarist, and he still is my amazing boyfriend.” He felt his eyes burn and a lump grow in his throat. “He was a kid who wanted nothing more than to be in a rock band. That was his dream. I hope that we were able to make his dreams come true.” He paused to take a deep breath and dab at his eyes. “We dated for three years. He was a pain in my butt but I loved him, I still love him, so so much. We didn’t talk about our relationship much or flaunt our love for each other because he was too worried about his reputation.” He laughed softly despite the tears making their way down his cheeks. He sniffled and fiddled with the piece of paper. “Jaehyung Park, our Jae, is the greatest guitarist of our generation and no one is allowed to argue with me on that. He was kind, and strong, and intelligent, a-and loving, and-“ Younghyun took a step back and hung his head, covering his eyes with his hands and dropping the paper. 

To his surprise, a pair of arms wrapped around him and guided him to the floor. He curled up, his body ridden with sobs. He recognized the arms around him as Sungjin’s. He didn’t have the energy or the care to be shocked over the fact that their anti-skinship leader was holding him as he cried. He clung to the elder member, taking labored breaths as he tried to collect himself. It was just so hard without Jae there. With every second that ticked by, Younghyun found himself struggling more and more to hold on to the reins of life. He wanted nothing more than to be with his love again.

His thoughts were interrupted when his earpiece was taken out of his ear. That’s when he realized the venue was nearly dead silent. Not silent enough to hear a pin drop, but maybe to hear a phone drop. Younghyun lifted his head up and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve, it was a disgusting thing to do, but he didn’t quite care at the moment. He looked at Sungjin, who took a tissue from his pant pocket and used it to dab away the bassist’s tears.

“You want to go sit with him, Hyunnie?” The leader asked calmly, nodding over to Jae’s makeshift memorial.

Younghyun nodded, his auburn colored hair falling over his eyes. He had told Jae he was going to get a haircut, despite the older’s protests, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it after losing him. Jae loved when Younghyun’s hair was longer, always insisting it made him look cooler. 

He slowly got to his feet, legs trembling slightly under his weight. He stumbled to the opposite side of the stage, sniffling and wiping his face on his jacket sleeves. He sat down beside Mery, leaning against the guitar’s stand. He could care less about his reputation or what was going to be posted on the internet about this. He was sad. He was _ devastated _. 

Younghyun sniffled and wiped his eyes again, not allowing anymore tears to fall. He glanced to the right wing of the stage. From his tear-clouded vision he thought he had seen his boyfriend, standing there clothed in white. He blinked, the figure disappearing. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. It was probably nothing, just a figment of his imagination. He looked away from the side of the stage when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bri,” Wonpil said softly, a gentle, yet sad, smile on his face. “We’re cutting the show short, let’s get going, Buddy.” The male said as he took Younghyun’s hand and helped him up to his feet. 

Younghyun bowed with the others, although it didn’t feel quite right doing it as four. Something just felt missing, and something- someone -was missing. He gave a small wave to their fans, sniffling softly as he followed Dowoon off the stage. 

He gave Sungjin a small smile before going to go change into something baggier and comfier compared to his current attire. He changed into an outfit that consisted of a pair of black joggers and a plain red pullover that had belonged to Jae. Still smelled like him and that’s all that was important to Younghyun. When he stepped out of the small dressing room he was slightly shocked to see Sungjin waiting for him. The leader had a small box in his hand. 

“Found this is Jae’s gig bag, it’s addressed to you so I thought maybe you’d like to have it.”

Younghyun nodded and forced a small smile. He took the box, giving Sungjin a small wave as the leader left. He looked down at the box and opened it, taking out a small note with “Brian” written on it. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the mood ring in the box. Leave it to Jae to get him a mood ring. He unfolded the note, his heart clenching at the sight of the messy handwriting.

_ Brian, _

_ Hey, it’s Jae, your awesome boyfriend. I don’t know why I bought you this but I thought you would like it. I don’t know your ring size but it doesn’t matter since I couldn’t choose a different size, so good luck wearing it ‘cause it’s a children’s ring lol. Love you. _

_ Jae _

Younghyun chuckled softly and dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve. He told himself not to cry again. This was just a little something. He took the mood ring from the box and tried to find a finger to put it on. It could only fit on his pinky, but he didn’t quite mind. He sighed when the ring slowly turned black. That didn’t seem good. He shook off the sketchy feeling and collected his things, going out to the van with the other members.

He curled up in the far back seat, his nose buried in the collar of the red pullover, breathing in Jae’s scent. He missed it. Jae always smelled like clean linen and overall freshness. He rested his forehead against his knees, closing his eyes and focusing on Jae’s scent enveloping him. He planned out the night ahead of him in his mind, figuring out how every event would play out and what he would do if something didn’t work. He knew how it would begin and how it would end.

  
  
  


_ Sungjin, _

_ I’m sorry for this. I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly. Take care of Wonpil and Dowoon, you’re all they’ve got now. I love you guys, I always will. I’m happier now, I’m with Jae-Jae. Don’t cry over me, don’t be sad, know that I’ll always be watching over you guys and making sure you’re safe. Continue making music. You’re so incredible and I know that you’ll do wonders one day. _

_ Younghyun _

_ Wonpil, _

_ I’m sorry to leave you like this, Sweetie. You don’t deserve this. You don’t need to worry about me anymore, I’m with Hyung. Continue playing music and being such a talented person. I’m so proud of you. You’re strong, Pil, you can get through this. See you again one day. _

_ Much love, _

_ Bri-Bri _

_ Dowoon, _

_ Don’t be afraid to go to your hyungs for help, they’ll always be there for you. Please never forget who you are and what you stand for. Never be afraid to show your true colors and let your voice be heard. I look forward to hearing that beautiful voice of yours again one day. _

_ -Your Brian-Hyung _

That night Kang Younghyun died by his own hand in the bedroom where dreams were made. In the morning the members each found a note addressed to them on their bedside tables. No one shed a tear, they all knew Younghyun was happy now. He was with their eldest and quite frankly, that was the best place for him to be. He wasn’t happy on earth.

  
  
  


When Younghyun opened his eyes again he was met with a blinding light and huge golden gates. He smiled, looking around at his white and pure surroundings. There was a man at a podium, staring at a large book. Younghyun stepped up to the man, smiling at him.

“What’s your name, son?” The man asked, eyeing Younghyun as he opened the book.

“Kang Younghyun.”

The man flipped through the pages, dragging his finger down the page as he searched for the name. He pursed his lips and shook his head. “You’re not on here, son.”

Younghyun frowned, furrowing his brows. “Try Brian Kang.”

The man sighed and flipped to the front of the book. He once again dragged his finger down the page. “Nope, not on here.” He said as he reached for a golden lever. “Sorry, son, but the Almighty doesn’t allow sinners.” 

Younghyun didn’t have time to process what was happening or what was to come before the ground opened under him and swallowed him whole. He went tumbling down what felt like a never ending hole of darkness. The putrid stench of sulfur invaded his airways. Then suddenly, it stopped. Everything was black. Younghyun couldn’t feel a thing, it was like he didn’t even exist anymore. He tried to stretch his arms out to try to grab onto something, anything at all. He wanted Jae, that’s what he wanted. He was hoping to grab onto his boyfriend’s hands and feel a sense of stability again. But there was absolutely nothing. He wasn’t in heaven, he wasn’t with Jae. He had given everything up to be with his partner again, and it all backfired on him.

Then he blinked.

He was stood in a disgustingly crowded hall, the sulfur scent even stronger than before. There were people everywhere, if one could even consider them people. Flickering fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling were the only light source, although they didn’t seem to be working too well. He looked around, then down at himself. He was in a loose black shirt, the top two buttons open and the bottom tucked into his black pants, a belt holding the bottoms up. He had a long coat on, cool grey in color with deep red accents; including buttons, stitching, and lining on the inside. He looked at his hands, which were free of any trinkets minus the black ring on his pinky. It was almost like the mood ring Jae had left for him. This was definitely not what he died in, or was it what he was wearing in heaven. He couldn’t remember changing either. 

When he blinked again he was being dragged off by two people, each of them possessing a different stench. Younghyun’s limbs felt like lead. His head lulled forward as he was brought into a sort of throne room. He was dumped onto the ground, groaning lowly.

“Fresh meat, Lord Beelzebub.” A raspy voice said. 

“Grand.” Another voice said, not distinguishably male or female. “What did that terrifyingly...pure looking being do to get himself here?”

“Committed suicide, my lord, and had an affair with another man.” The raspy voice said again. “Do you think he’s the one?”

“Considering the opposition already has one of theirs monitoring Earth, we have no other choice.” The voice- Beelzebub -sighed. “Get him ready. We don’t have much time left.”

Younghyun’s body was lifted off the ground again. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, but he would take any excuse to go back to Earth. Maybe he could find this person they were speaking of and ask if they knew Jae. After all, he did this so he could see his boyfriend again, yet his whole plan went to Hell. Literally.

Looks like this was going to be a long rest of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun becomes accustomed to life as a demon and begins a new journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofread, but I may have missed some stuff
> 
> lowkey this whole fic is dedicated to my best friend Felix (@yujaewin)

_ Four months later… _

  
  


Younghyun’s boots clicked against the stone floor as he walked confidently through the corridor, his long coat making his strut only more dramatic. Let’s just say he had proven himself over the past few months. For a little while he was treated like scum, which he didn’t blame anyone for. Although the moment news spread that he was to monitor the living, people began to back off. He didn’t quite understand why, until he learned that being among the living wasn’t an easy task and the only reason he had been chosen was because he was “freshly deceased”. He could still remember what it was like to be human rather than a demon. Quite frankly, he still behaved like a human. For the most part. 

While his human actions and mindset were still pretty in tact, his physical qualities were not. He considered himself lucky that he hadn't begun to...rot...like most other people. His eyes were a dark red, nearly black, his teeth had long since gotten sharper, his ears came to a small point, and his black hair had begun to grow out and curl slightly against his neck. He didn’t mind the changes much, seeing as he had no one to impress anymore. No one but himself. He liked the new look, it was odd, but it was kinda cool.

Younghyun stepped into a room that was equally as dark as the rest of the place. Papers were littered all over the place, probably because the filing cabinets were overflowing. He walked around a leaking pipe that was dripping...something. He grabbed a red folder off a table, dusing it off. Upon opening it a pair of car keys fell out and onto the floor. He frowned and reached down to pick them up. How could the keys fit in the folder and allow the folder to still close seamlessly? It had to be magic. 

Younghyun shoved the keys into his coat pocket before looking through the files. According to what the files were saying, he was supposed to stop whatever the “opposition” was planning. They were supposedly planning something to rein victorious over all demons. Apparently it was about time for the apocalypse to start. Was he on board with ending the world? Hell no. 

It all seemed a little dramatic in Younghyun’s opinion, but he really had no other choice but to go along with it. 

He shut the folder and dropped it onto the table. He had all the information he needed. The first thing on his agenda was to, besides leave Hell, find the bookshop in London where Heaven’s monitor resided. London of all places! He was to confront the angel and negotiate a peace treaty, and if they didn’t work he was to be on his way to find out another way to prevent doom. 

Younghyun made his way through the crowded corridors, a few low lying other being stepping out of his way in instinct. He took the car keys out of his pocket once he stepped onto an escalator, tossing them into the air before catching them again. They seemed like the keys to an old car. Maybe they weren’t car keys at all, but a tracking device instead? Or a secret weapon, or a bomb, or- his thoughts were cut off when he got to the surface, stepping off the escalator. WIth a bit of concentration his ears rounded again and his teeth dulled out. He took a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket, putting them on to cover his eyes. He walked out of the building, looking around. It felt odd to be with the living again. Younghyun looked down at the keys and pressed a button on it. The demon was startled by a car behind him beeping. When he turned around he was met with an all black 1933 Bently.

“Nice.” He said with a chuckle, getting into the car and starting it up. 

It ran smoother than he originally would have thought, considering it’s such an old car. Younghyun swerved through traffic, laughing maniacally. Maybe being dead wasn’t such a bad thing. He had only been to this part of the world a handful of times when he was living, and it was exactly how he remembered it. Cloudy and kind of depressing. Or maybe it was just because the world knew if it’s upcoming doom. He didn’t quite know where he was going, having no GPS to guide him to this random bookshop. 

“What in Hell am I even going to say to this guy? Or girl, I don’t know” He voiced to himself, leaving back in the seat and running a hand through his hair. “What’s up, Angel-person, I’m here to stop your kind from destroying Hell and everyone within it!” Younghyun sighed and shook his head. “Why did I ever think I would go to heaven? Why did I think this was a good idea? I could be home with Sungjin and Pil and Dowoon right now.” He groaned. 

Younghyun was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the man on a bike crossing the road, he realized when it was too late.

“Shit!” He slammed on the breaks, the biker’s body hitting the from of the Bently and falling to the ground. He jumped out of the car, staring at the man on the ground. Sure, he was a demon, a child of all things evil, but he just hit someone with his car! In a moment of panic, he rushed into the nearest shop to get help. 

A bookshop. 

“Is anyone in here?” He called, looking around. The shop seemed to be very old. It smelled like old books and vanilla candles. Queen was playing quietly on a record player in the background. “I hit someone with my car!” 

A tall man stepped out from behind a bookshelf. He was dressed in a loose white dress shirt, the top button open, a pale blue blazer over top, the dress shirt tucked into white jeans. There were small gold accents all over his outfit. Little gold buttons on his shirt, a golden chain hanging from his pants, even a thin gold chain on his round glasses. His blonde hair was fluffy atop his head and was long enough to nearly cover his eyes. 

“Oh my god are they okay?” The man asked, rushing past Younghyun and out the door. 

Younghyun stood in shock. He knew that man, he knew him better than anyone else. His blood ran cold as he stood in the middle of the bookshop. If that was the angel he was supposed to stop, he wouldn’t be able to do this. He couldn’t go against  _ Jae _ . He turned on his heel and rushed back outside, only to find Jae helping up the biker and convincing him that nothing had happened and he was fine. The angel snapped his fingers and the bike miracled itself back into perfect condition. 

“You’ll be on your way now.” The angel said, folding his hands in front of him. He watched as the bicyclist got back onto his bike and pedaled off. He turned around to smile warmly at the demon. “You look familiar. Did I know you in a past life?” He asked. 

Younghyun panicked for a second. He couldn’t let the angel know who he was, for the sake of- whatever he was supposed to be doing. “Um-” He looked around for a way out of this. That’s when he spotted the old looking book on the road. He leaned down to pick it up, dusting it off. “Is this yours?” He asked, extending the book out to the angel. 

The angel tilted his head and took the book. “The Nice And Accurate Prophecies Of Lee Know.” He gasped, looking in the direction of the bicyclist. “He must have dropped his book!” Jae flipped through the pages, searching for the name hopefully inscribed within the cover somewhere, but there was nothing. “I can get it back to him, I’m sure I’ll see him again. Maybe he rides his bike through here regularly.” He shrugged, tucking the book under his arm. 

It was odd hearing Jae speak so much English all at once, but considering they weren’t in Korea anymore, there was no need to speak anything but English. Younghyun nodded, giving the angel a little smile. He was trying to keep his cool, although every bone in his body was telling him to wrap Jae in his arms and never let him go. 

The angel stepped back up to the front doors of the bookshop, smiling warmly. “What’s your name?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Younghyun panicked, his eyebrows shooting up. His name? He couldn’t tell Jae his name or else his “cover” would be blown. Plus, he’s a terrible liar. He assumed the only reason Jae didn’t recognize him right away was because he wasn’t expecting to see him. Jae must still believe that Younghyun was alive and in Seoul with their other bandmates. 

“Um…” He looked around the streets before looking back at the angel. “Brian?” He replied, although it came out more as a question. 

The air around them got colder in an instant, and that’s when Younghyun began to panic more. He watched as the angel carefully placed the book on the ground, his eyes turning from a deep brown to an icy blue. Younghyun stared at him with wide eyes. He stumbled and held onto the hood of the bently when the wind unexpectedly picked up. He stared at the angel, who was now stepping closer to him. 

Jae grabbed the demon’s jaw with one hand and used the other to rip the sunglasses from his face, revealing wide, red eyes. They maintained eye contact for what felt like forever. “For a demon, you’re pretty weak.” The angel sneered. He let go of Younghyun and the atmosphere immediately calmed down. He took a step back and stared at the demon for a moment before he turned on his heel. “Inside, foul fiend.”

Younghyun had no choice but to go inside the bookshop, for fear that Jae would discorporate him otherwise. He locked the bently before going inside, running a hand through his black hair. He looked around the bookshop once again, a sense of dread washing over him when he realized Jae, his Jae, was the one he was supposed to confront. He turned around and watched Jae, the angel locking the door and flip the open sign to closed. With the snap of Jae’s fingers, all the curtains were drawn. 

“How do you do that?” Younghyun asked. “Make stuff happen by snapping.” He tilted his head to the side. 

Jae turned to him, looking at him like he was insane. “How do I do that? You’re a demon, Brian, you can do the same. Why are you here if you can’t perform a simple miracle? Why are you here in the first place? You’re supposed to be  _ home  _ in  _ Seoul _ .” He surged forward and grabbed the from of Younghyun’s jacket in his fists. Their noses were all but pressed together. “You’re supposed to walk among the living, not reside downstairs with those hellish creatures.” He clenched his jaw for a moment. “Bri, what the fuck happened?”

Younghyun stared up at the angel, his red iris’ shaking slightly. He slowly reached up, brushing his fingers against Jae’s cheeks. He finally cupped the mle’s face in his hands. Oh, how he missed the feeling of holding the world in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, watching Jae’s eyes return to their comforting brown color. “I couldn’t handle it anymore. I missed you so much. I saw you wherever I went. I couldn’t bear being without you anymore.” 

Large, feathery, smooth and white wings came to wrap around Younghyun. The wings enveloped the demon, and suddenly everything felt okay. Younghyun brought Jae closer and rested their foreheads together. For the first time since Younghyun was living, he cried. Red streaked his face, painting his cheeks. 

“Oh, Bri…” Jae sighed, miracling a tissue into existence and dabbing away the blood running down the demon’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, please. I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Younghyun nodded slowly, sniffling. He leaned up, going to connect their lips. He had missed the feeling of their lips together, and all he wanted was a kiss. To his surprise, Jae pushed him away. The angel stumbled back, his wings folding away again. 

“No, no you can’t, Bri. We can’t do this.” Jae said with the shake of his head. “This can’t work. You’re a demon and I’m an angel, we’re enemies by nature. I know what we were before this, but that’s in the past. I have a job and you do too, we can’t be mingling with each other.”

Younghyun took a shaky break, his fists clenching at his sides. He pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “I don’t care where we stand.” He said coldly. “I gave up living for you, Park Jaehyung.”

And with that, he stormed out of the bookshop, unlocked the bently, and got inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my best friend Felix for proofreading this <3

Upon stepping into the flat he had been given the keys to, Younghyun noticed the black letter sitting on a long desk. He sat at the throne-like chair, his back to a window overlooking London. He picked up the letter and broke the wax seal, opening it.

_ Younghyun Kang,  _

_ Pleased to hear you’ll be taking up the duties of guarding Earth and preventing those pesky angels from doing anything stupid. Take care of the plants for me, I leave their pointless lives in your ruthless hands. Remember that even the enemy can be your greatest companion. Only trust those who know you better than you know yourself. I recommend taking a trip to Alpha Centauri if you ever need a get-away.  _

_ Signed, _

_ Anthony J. Crowley _

Younghyun pursed his lips and set the letter down. To his surprise, it burst into flames upon being placed back on the table. He had seen weirder since his deathday, so this didn’t seem to shock him much, just came as a small surprise. He stood, pushing the obnoxious seat back. He began to take a better look around, taking a mental note of how cold the whole flat was. 

“Holy mother of Satan…” He muttered to himself, taking off his shades as he stared at the room full of house plants. “What in the world is this guy thinking?” Younghyun sighed as he brushed his fingers over the smooth green leaves, not missing the way they seemed to tremble a bit. With a sigh he picked up a little green spray bottle, filled to the brim with water. He spritzed the planets, watching them almost vibrate with glee. Their previous owner must’ve been a nightmare for the plants.

“I guess we’re friends now.” Younghyun said to the plants. “I’m Younghyun. Uh, I’m not supposed to be here, I should be in heaven, but uh, I’m not.” He shrugged. It was strange to talk to plants, but right now there was no one else to keep him company. “I have this problem,” He began. “I gave up my life to be with my boyfriend, romantic I know, but the problem was, I was sent downstairs when he was upstairs. And now I’m supposed to work with him to prevent the end of the world and I can’t even look him in the eyes!” His voice got increasingly louder as he went on. He threw the stray bottle at the wall, causing all the lush green plants to quiver in fear. He breathed heavily, clenching his fists. 

His angry thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Without noticing how his boots were leaving scorch marks on the cool concrete flooring, he stomped his way to the door. Younghyun ripped it open, dangerously close to ripping it off its hinges. What he found wasn’t a person as he originally had thought, but instead there was a piece of paper stuck to the door with a fancy little pin. He plucked the pin from the door and examined the letter as he turned to step back inside.

In scribbly handwriting, it read:

_ Good sir with the black car, _

_ I noticed you had a sort of...issue...today by the old bookshop. May I offer my assistance to you in your time of need. Feel free to contact me about any questions you have or if you would be open to my services. _

_ (xxx)-xxx-xxxx _

_ Witchfinder Sergeant Changbin _

Younghyun frowned and closed the door behind him. He put the paper down at his desk and sat down. He didn’t really want to admit he needed help with this whole situation, so he managed to convince himself that he was just going to call and see what this guy was all about. Maybe if it was all bullshit he could just act as if it was a prank call. That was an evil thing to do, right?

The demon dialed the number on the strangely outdated phone. He held it up to his ear as it rang, drumming his fingers on the desk. To his surprise a sultry and sickeningly sweet voice picked up.

“ _ Hello~ I’ve been expecting you.” _

Younghyun frowned, his eyebrows pinched together. “Pardon?”

_ “Oh! My apologies, I thought this was Madame Jihyo calling from her trip to Berlin! My deepest apologies, sir.” _

“Yeah, uh... I’m looking for-” He looked at the note. “Witchfinder Sergeant Changbin?”

_ “Ah, Mister Changbin!”  _ There was some rustling around on the other end, followed by a door creaking open. “ _ Mister Changbin you- _ ” Younghyun frowned when the audio cut out. He pulled the phone away from his face and tapped it a few times. 

“ _ Brian.” _

The demon jumped when a different voice called out for him. He held the phone against his ear since apparently it worked properly again. “Hello?” He frowned, his heart hammering in his chest. “Jae?” 

The angel sighed from the other end. “ _ Listen, I’m not here to talk about earlier. You need to come down to the bookshop, something strange is happening. I can’t explain what it is over the phone, just in case we’re being tapped.”  _

Younghyun frowned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Wait Jae what-” He paused, listening to the buzzing from the other end. The call was dead. He lowered the phone and stared at it. “What the fuck?!” He held the phone again and stared at the cut wire. Hesitantly, he touched the wire, not expecting the smallest bit of gold shimmer to remain on his fingertip. “That angel and his goddamn miracles.” He muttered under his breath, putting the phone down on his desk. 

With a sigh, Younghyun put his sunglasses back on and felt the tips of his ears. They were smooth, meaning his disguise was still pretty human. He ran his tongue over his teeth, who were thankfully smooth as well. He fished through his pockets and took out his keys, looking at them with a sigh. The demon made his way back down to the Bently, jingling the keys as he walked. Upon climbing into the old car he sighed and slumped in his seat. His life was a mess...if it could even be considered life anymore. He was living his worst hell. He had to go every day not only without Jae, but without the others as well. This was a stupid decision, he should have stayed, he should have fought on, he shouldn’t have given in to his broken heart. 

He let out a frustrated yell and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. Now was absolutely not the time to be freaking over the mistakes he had made when he was dead. Starting now he had to focus on not letting the world end, which  _ no one _ had really explained to him. He didn’t even know what he was having to prevent. The “end of the world” was too wide of a statement, he needed the specifics.

Younghyun started the Bently and began the drive, the window nearest him rolled down so the cool breeze blew his hair. He began to think on the note that Crowley guy had left him. He seemed to know what Younghyun was going through, or at least somewhat. “ _ Only trust those who you know better than yourself _ '' He repeated the phrase in his head over and over again, trying to process it. He didn’t know anyone better than he knew himself, except for-

He slammed on the brakes in front of the bookshop, staring at it with wide eyes. He quickly jumped out of the car and ripped his sunglasses off his face. He watched the sickening black smoke flow out of the building and fill the sky. The bookshop was burning. Not just a small house fire, but it was completely engulfed in smoke and flames. Broken glass littered the sidewalk from where the windows had smashed and burned pieces of papers blew through the air. Younghyun rushed up to the front doors, reaching for the doorknobs. 

“Don’t touch those!”

Younghyun whipped his head around and stared at the angel, who was standing in front of the Bently. There wasn’t a scuff on Jae, he seemed unharmed. In his arms were two books and a white thermos. His elegant white wings were stretching behind him.

“They’re sprayed in holy water, as is the entire floor of the bookshop.”

The demon frowned and slowly approached the angel. “That makes no sense. The fire would evaporate the water, it’s common knowledge, Jae. Has dying killed your smarts as well?” He scoffed. “What's going on? Why did you call me here? Me of all people!” 

Jae shook his head and thrusted the books and thermos into Younghyun’s arms. “For the lack of better words, a miracle. But right now isn’t the time to insult me, Brian.” The angel seemed slightly panicked. “Can you use your wings?”

Younghyun looked at what was dumped into his arms, then at Jae. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side. “I don’t...no?” He had only unfolded his wings once, and it was a nightmare. They were much heavier than he had anticipated, resulting in him nearly falling over from the extra weight.

“Alright, then I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” The tall man said with a sigh. “Hold onto what I gave you, or else.” Jae said as he wrapped his arms around Younghyun’s waist tightly, almost too tightly. “Hold onto me and don’t let go.”

He wrapped an arm around the angel’s neck, holding onto his shirt. He held what he was given with the other arm. Before having any time to question it, Jae’s wings spread out and projected them into the sky. The demon gasped and hooked one leg over the angels hip, tightening his grip. The passerby didn’t seem to notice anything. No burning bookshop, no man with wings and someone clinging to him. Everything seemed normal. Younghyun wished he could walk among them and see everything as it should be.

Normal.


End file.
